You Saved Me
by shipklainecauseican1D
Summary: "It was nothing." "Nothing Harry you saved my life." A story of Harry Styles and his complicated love life. He saved a girl from a haunting experience, but refuses to think any of it. Has Harry finally found the one? A One Direction fanfiction. Rated M for swearing, sexual references and scenes and alcohol and drug references.


"I already told you Lilly no." I rolled over on my bed and reached for my iPod. On the other side of the phone my best friend Lilly replied "Why not? It's the new club and everybody wants to go!" I sighed, I logged onto Twitter on my iPod and saw that I had three new followers and they were all wishing me a Happy 18th Birthday. I rolled my eyes. Lilly was making a big deal of my 18th, just because I got my driver's license and can drive her places. "Come on we have got no school forever now and we can just do whatever. It's your 18th don't let your Dad stop you from having fun!" she complaining on the end of the phone. I frowned and spoke sharply "What do you mean? My Dad doesn't stop me from doing anything!" Lilly laughed on her end of the phone before sounding serious again "Let's just go." I sighed and switched off my iPod. I thought about it for a few minutes before saying "Okay fine, I'll pick you up in a minute." I hung up on her and got ready to leave.

"Wow great club!" I said as we walked into the club. It was crowded with teenagers dancing and laughing. "Come on let's get a drink!" said Lilly and I lost her in the crowd. "Lilly wait!" I exclaimed but she was gone. I stood alone for a while before I suddenly got claustrophobic. I went to open the door to the club but a man pushed me back in. "What the fuck?" I say as he said "Security mam you cannot leave the club." I was pushed back inside and he slammed the door. "You here alone?" I turned around and saw a tall boy standing behind me. "No I'm with a friend." He smirked, an ugly smirk before moving a little closer to me. "You look pretty alone. Wanna dance?" I backed away slightly and shook my head. "No I need to find my friend." His expression hardened and he grabbed my wrist "I don't need an answer we're going to dance." I began panicking "Let go of my wrist you fucking retard." He frowned and pulled me closer. "Shut the fuck up. Why are you so stupid?" He began pulling me away and he covered my mouth with his hand. I was tempted to bite it but he scared me. "Please just let me go!" I shouted as he pulled me back into a room. "Shut the fuck up." He slammed the door and pushed me up against the wall. "Let me go please!" I begged and he smirked. "Please just let me go!" I was screaming now. "PLEASE!" I felt the tears begin streaming down my face. He moved closer, so I could feel his disgusting breath in my face. "OI STOP!" I heard a voice yell out from a distance. The boy stopped and faced over at the voice. I took my chance and kneed him where it hurt. He doubled up in pain and crumpled on the floor. Security guards flooded around and dragged the man away. I turned to face my saviour. He was a teenage boy with dark curly hair and green eyes. "Hi are you okay?" he said looking worried. I found myself out of breath. "I guess. No not really." I said honestly, just intent on finding Lilly and getting the hell out of this place. "I just want to go home." I said honestly. The boy nodded and pulled car keys out of his pocket. "I'm driving you home." I shook my head blushing.

"No it's okay I can drive myself home." The boy shook his head and grabbed my wrist. I flinched. "Sorry," he said retracting his hand. "Come on." He gently pulled me through the crowd, towards the bar. "Find your friend and then we'll drive you home." I saw Lilly dancing with two guys and walked over to her. "Lilly we're going home." I said pulling her away. "Why?" she protested.  
"I'll tell you later." I said still shaken. I pulled her over to the boy and her eyes widened. "Oh my God you're Harry Styles!" she exclaimed and almost every head in the room turned to face him. His face fell and he said quickly "Run come on." Most of the girls in the room began rushing towards Harry and he began running, a second boy, taller with lighter brown hair Justin Bieber style ducked out and called to Harry "I'll hold them off just run." He ran and we followed him. We reached the car and he stopped panting "Thanks for that." He said looking at Lilly. She blushed and he opened the car for me. "Get in and then we'll go." We drove home in silence and when we arrived at my house Lilly said "I can't believe I just drove in a car with Harry Styles." Harry smiled and said "Well believe it because it happened." He winked at me and said "Stay safe beautiful. Don't make me worry about you. I'll make sure you get your car back." In all of the chaos I hadn't realised that I'd left my car at the bar. "Thanks." I smiled and then he was gone, Lilly was staring at the distance headlights and I was terrified. "Let's go inside I just want to sleep and forget about tonight." Lilly grabbed my arm and I screamed. "What happened in there?" I paused, I couldn't tell her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lilly frowned and then said "Give me your phone I need to call Dad." I reached for my phone and realised it was gone. "What the fuck?" I said. I heard a noise and jumped. "Let's go inside."  
"What about your phone?"  
"I don't care about my phone. I just want to go inside."

"What happened?" Lilly asked. I would tell her, just not yet. It was all too soon. It hadn't even sunken in yet. I'd almost been raped. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. But I'd lost my phone. And I'd just escaped a life-changing experience.


End file.
